Taking What's Yours
by Lawrence Bravo
Summary: Leon is 8-ball's cousin. He is also Joey's half brother. Now he wants to crawl up the ranks of the Leone family;Joey doesn't mind. But some won't have that. Once loyal guys try to kill Leon and Joey. He will have to fight to take what is his. RACIAL SLURS
1. Chapter 1:Revelations

A/N: Don't be discouraged by this chapter! I promise the rest is better!

Chapter 1: Revelations

Leonardo Marcus Washington looked at his mother as she told his big brother, (Cousin, actually. When his parents were killed, he moved in with Leon and his mother) Tyrell (or 8-ball as he preferred to be called) to leave the room to give them some privacy. When 8-ball left, Leon was alone with his mom, who was in bed due to a serious illness. Leon could not pronounce the name of it, but they could not afford the medication for it. Not even their insurance would cover it. 8-ball had money, but he spent it all gambling. His nation wide bomb shop was out of business. 

"Leonardo, I got something to tell you,"

Leon replied in his voice which closely that of resembled Bruce Willis's, "I know mom. I'm the black sheep. You were raped by some Italian scumbag. My father. You already told me I was a bastard. Do we have to talk about it anymore?"

"Don't talk like that. Even though the family has treated you different don't mean a thing."

Leon was angered. It meant everything. It, along with the trouble he was getting in due to his temper, drove him away from Liberty when he was eighteen. Now he was twenty-six He had moved to San Fierro. Leon was on his way to publish a noir novel, while he had a part time job as a cab driver. Then he got the call saying his mother was ill. He drove all the way to Liberty. 

"It means everything!" Leon let out in a blood chilling roar.

"Dammit! Why can't you just talk! It's always the extreme with you! Either you're too relaxed or too angry! Is there a happy medium with you? You just hold in all you anger until you snap! That's not healthy-"

She let out at least twenty coughs. When she was finished Leon reminded her what they were talking about.

"That's right. Do you know who your father is?"

"No, should I care?" he stretched out, his skinny arms cracking, he sat back down quietly in the chair next to his mom's bed.

"Salvatore Leone,"

"Mom, I live in San Fierro. Who the fuck is that?" Leon asked massaging his temples.

"One of Tyrell's bosses. Don of the Leone family. He treated him good cause he felt bad about the rape. Now he's dead,"

"8-ball is your REAL son. I'm the bastard child and Tyrell gets all the good treatment?"

His mother was now in tears, "Sal didn't know that. Go talk to your brother. He can send you to one of the guys. Joey is the new Don. He'll give you the money to help us,"

"Okay, one: I'm not getting involved with the mob! Two: I don't think they give a shit about another jungle bunny. Three: Send Tyrell to do it!"

"Joey knows he's not his brother. He saw pictures of you in Tyrell's wallet. You resemble him. He wanted to see you,"

"Is that why you called me? To use me? You never cared about me! I'm the only strait one in this family, making an honest living!"

"What happened to you? You used to be a momma's boy. You know you're my favorite son, even though I was raped! You're the only one with ANY potential!"

_I'm your only son. I was for thirteen years. That's when 8-ball moved in to make you proud. Well…. I guess he's still my brother. _What his mom was saying was true. She had called him everyday. 

"Okay. I'll talk to Tyrell."

Now in the backyard, Leon was speaking to 8-ball. 

"I know this guy he connected. His names Luigi. He was close to Sal. Tell him you're his son. He'll believe you. Sal always talked about having a black son that was my little brother. He made sure I was untouchable," 

"Give me a gun,"

8-ball took one of Leon's skinny arms in one of his disfigured hands and twisted it. Leon pulled his arm away and punched his brother in the stomach. 8-ball through a punch into Leon's gut. He felt muscular abs. Leon did not budge. He was proving 8-ball's point. 

"You're small and skinny. But you're still strong and muscular. You don't need a heater,"

"That doesn't count. Your hands are more fucked up than- _shit- they aren't even hands. Their flippers," _


	2. Chapter 2: Luigi

Chapter 2: Luigi

Leon was behind the wheel of his gray Kuruma. Chatterbox F.M. was on the radio. _So that's where Lazlo went, _he thought, _I remember him on Entertaining America. Funny Guy. _His thoughts then drifted to the situation, _Great I'm the bastard son of a fucking mobster. 8-ball gets to stay home with mom, while I rely on HIS connections to not get me killed. It wouldn't surprise me if this guy was my father. But if this guy was my father, then doesn't that entitle me to some money? Mom is just okay with all of this illegal shit. I just hope I don't get into another bar fight._

As he drove, he examined the streets of Liberty. The Red Light District. Whores, and bums crowded the streets. He saw a man in a fur suit beating a slutty looking woman. He wanted to do something. But it wouldn't change a thing. Not a goddamn thing. The woman would just go back to whoring. Liberty would never change. _Liberty City. The worst place in the goddamn country._

_Well, this looks like the place. _The Kuruma stopped in front of a strip joint. SEX CLUB SEVEN. This would be the first time he has ever been in a strip club. He entered the joint. Perverts and men in business suits crowded the dark interior. There are red lights spiraling across the otherwise black room. Leon, wearing perfect fitting blue jeans, casual gray loafers, and a white and red patterned, un-tucked dress shirt (he hated tucked in shirts), did not look like the rest of the men in the place. He approached the bar and sat at the bar stool. 

"What can I get ya honey?" the topless young bartender asked. 

_Jesus! How old is she?_

"Strawberry vodka," Leon ordered. Looking around the bar he saw a mobster. A Leone perhaps. He stuck out like a sore thumb. His was big and stupid looking, in black slacks and sports coat, with a white dress shirt. He approached the bar.

"What can I get you, Mickey?"

"Mickey," Leon addressed the man, "I need to speak to Luigi,"

"Sure. Glades, baby, make sure nobody lays A FINGER on this kid's drink,"

"Common, step into his office,"

They were alone in an office. Just Leon and Mickey. Mickey rolled up his sleeves. "Who sent you?"

"No one,"

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"I never said that," 

Mickey threw a punch. Leon dodged it, kicked the big man in the back of the leg, and slammed his head against the mahogany desk. He grabbed a staple gun that rested next to the man's head. "You're gonna through a punch at me?"

He stapled the side of Mickey's cheek. Then his lips. A muffled scream emerged from Mickey's throat. Leon pulled the staple ever so slowly out of the man's lips, removing skin, enjoying the man's pain. He stepped away from the man, shocked that he was enjoying another man's pain. The door to the office peaked open. A slender figure walked into the room.

"Fuckin-AY!" a high pitched voice came from the slender man.

Afraid the man would shoot him before he could explain, Leon introduced himself. "I'm Joey's brother! Your goon came at me!"

"So you staple his fuckin lips shut? Wait. Joey. JOEY LEONE?"

"Yes,"

"Shit! Why didn't you say so kid? Mickey what the fuck?"

"I didn't know! I thought you were with Violet. I thought he was a cop. I didn't know you were gonna come back to your office," Mickey babbled through bloody lips. The hanging skin from his lips spurted as he talked. 

"Sorry about Mickey,"

"Never mind him. I gotta take YOU to the Joey. Mickey! There's some band-aids in my drawer, 

Mickey! Clean yourself up! Let's take a walk, kid,"

They were out back of the strip joint. 

"So, you're the porch monkey Joey was talking about,"

"Yeah. Can I see my brother?"

Luigi stared at Leon for a moment, then pointed to a stretch pulling into the back of the club. "He comes here once a week, to see Misty. You're timing is fucking brilliant kid! Now show this guy more respect than you showed Mickey, capisce?"

Leon nodded, as a young man exited the car. Joey Leone. He was a good seven years older than Leonardo. Joey looked at his half brother as if he knew him for years. He walked toward Leonardo and kissed him on both cheeks. At this time goons were exiting the stretch. 

"Luigi. This is my brother,"

"I know boss, he just fucked up Mickey. I knew I didn't need to call since you were gonna be here in two minutes,"

Joey ignored the man. "Joey Leone. My father always took good care of your brother 8-ball,"

"Leonardo Washington. I know,"

"If there is ANYTHING you need ask Luigi, he'll take care of you. I gotta take care of some business upstairs, but come visit my shop. I'm always there,"

With that Joey entered the SEX CLUB SEVEN via the back door. Once Luigi was alone with Leon he said, "Joey is serious when it comes to Misty. He already loves you. But I don't trust you kid. I'm wondering what you're doing here,"

"My mom is about to die,"

"That's right! 8-ball told me. Now I remember! Joey wasn't about to take care of that fuck. Overpaid by Sal, God rest his soul, he was starting to get a high head. You seem different from 8-ball. Play your cards right, and you'll be more than an associate, like that crazy fuck. I need to know I can trust you, kid. I was gonna send Mickey to do this job. Since YOU can rough him up, I think YOU can take his place,"


	3. Chapter 3: Driving Miss Crazy

**A/N: I hope I did a good job with Toni and his mom.**

**Chapter 3: Driving Miss Crazy**

**Leon drove the Kuruma all the way to the airport. He drove from Portland Island to Shoreside Vale. It was long drive. Luigi said he would pay him two-thousand for this. It was simple: pick up one of the guy's mothers and drop her off at his restaurant. Well….it sounded simple. Leon pulled into Francis International Airport. An old lady with at least twenty suitcases stood next to a heavy set man. Leon pulled in front of them.**

"**Cipriani?"**

"**Yeah," the heavy man replied, "drop my ma off at my place," he then turned towards his mom, "Ma get in the car, I have some business,"**

"**AHH! Get your hands off of me, Toni. Your father wouldn't get some Mexican to drive me home! Your father. A REAL man,"**

**Leon helped the old woman into that car and put all five of her suitcases in the trunk. And both back seats. Leon took the wheel as Toni's mother rode shotgun. The gray sedan exited the airport. They had a long drive ahead of them. **

"**So, Paco, you speak English?"**

"**Yes ma'm. I'm not Mexican. I'm half black, half Italian,"**

"**I tell you. Mexicans probably respect their mothers. Do you respect your mother Paco?" The old lady was ignoring him. She went on thinking he was Mexican due to his skin tone.**

_**I'm doin this shit aren't I?**_

"**Yes, I do,"**

"**You see! Real respect! Instead I get a son who is confused. A boy who can never be a real man! Not like his father! You know what I mean?"**

_**Just agree with her. Don't get too pissed off.**_

"**Yeah, I know what you mean. My friend, respect? Don't hold your breath!"**

"**You see! I knew I could rely on YOU to understand. Jesus mother of Christ! Your driving like an old lady,"**

**Leon always drove slow. And walked slow. It was just his personality, never in a hurry. When he drove his cab, that was his number one pet peeve. People telling him to go faster.**

"**You Latinos can't even drive fast? Are you really that lazy?"**

**Leon increased his speed, going the speed limit. He wanted to keep her mind off of his speed, "So, your son?" **

"**No respect," Then she heard Lazlo on the radio, "This fake-named radio fairy! I was close to putting a hit on him!"**

"**What's wrong with chatterbox?" **

"**That radio faggot is nothing but disrespectful to me! Ten years ago, I call his show, and he was really Rude to me!"**

**They were both silent as they listened to the radio:**

_**Lazlo: So what are you protesting this time?**_

_**Woman caller: Computers! We are Citizens Lacking Involvement of Technology!**_

_**Lazlo: C.L.I.T.?**_

_**Caller: Yes! Technology is making Liberty City worse and worse each day! **_

_**Lazlo: C.L.I.T? You really are a moron aren't you?**_

_**Caller: Shut the fuck up you ka-ka head!**_

_**Lazlo: What?**_

_**Caller: Fucking booger lips!**_

_**Lazlo: COMERCIAL! **_

**Leon thought it was funny. Toni's mom did not. "So, what's you name,"**

"**Never you mind, Paco!"**

"**Sorry. Where did you go for vacation,"**

"**Ah, the old country. You ever been?"**

"**Heard it was nice. I envy you,"**

"**Beautiful. Real men are born in Italy. Mexico to,"**

"**Yeah, I hate Mexico. Shitty country. Tequila tastes like ass-crack," **

"**So, you're not Italian, they sent one of their associates to pick me up? Couldn't send one of the family,"**

**Luigi said that Joey probably would let him join the family. By doing this though, he would lose a lot of respect. Once loyal guys would put hits out on him. **

**Leon finally reached his destination. After Cipriani and all of her bags were out of his car, he collected his money from Luigi and headed for Joey's chop shop.**


	4. Chapter 4: Joining the Family

Chapter 4: Joining the Family

Inside the chop shop Joey was explaining the obvious, "You are my brother but I don't know you. I can't let you into the family, or pay to keep your paying your mother's medical based on that. And the fact that your Italian blood is corrupted by nigger blood, with all do respect. It ain't me. It's the guys. How would they react to this? So, I'm going to make you a close associate. Now I can't pay your Ma's bills unless you get made, but if you do jobs for me, I can pay you based on that. Unless you do something un-be-fucking-leavible for the family, I can't make you a made guy,"

"I know that,"

"Good. Here's the thing, I don't know you and I don't want to know you. I pay you, you make me rich. Got it?"

_So the only way to keep my mom alive is to be your bitch?_

"Got it," Leon answered. He already had a plan. He talked to 8-ball about it on the phone on his way here. Leon would get 8-ball to plant a bomb underneath Joey's car or something. Then Leon would save him. It was pretty simple. It would get him made. Of course 8-ball needed time to work on the bomb, so Leon would have to keep doing jobs for Joey till then. 

"Good. I'll call you if I need you,"

Leon drove to his mom's house. 8-ball was looking after her. Leon approached his brother, _Cousin,_ he corrected himself, and said, "You think the plan is good?"

"Yeah, but like I said I need money and time,"

Ever since they were kids 8-ball had more money than he did. The tables have turned, "Here. Two-thousand enough?"

"I need four,"

"It ain't coming out of my pocket. I'll earn some more,"

The next day, Luigi called Leon, "Hello?"

"Get your ass over here! It's Mickey! He fuckin lost it! He shot some of the girls! I'm out back! If you need a piece, go to Ammunation opposite the subway!"

He hung up. Leon wondered how Luigi got his number. Then it hit him, _Joey. _

_He stooped by Ammunation, and got a free handgun. He simply told the cashier that Luigi sent him. _

_Leon met Luigi out back. He heard gunshots and screaming._


	5. Chapter 5: Anger Management

Chapter 5: Anger Management 

_Jesus……_A wave of guilt washed over Leon. Was it his temper that did this? If he hadn't stapled Mickey's lips shut would he have done this? Before Luigi could say a word to Leon, he entered the SEX CLUB SEVEN. What he saw surprised him.

Mickey and some other goons were shooting the ceiling. The dancers were screaming in false fear. Joey, who emerged from the goons, greeted Leon. "Hey, look at this! Tough guy, commin all this way! You didn't call the cops! You didn't just leave! You came right here!"

Leon hated it when people fucked with him. Joey could see the anger. Not in his expression, which was calm, but his eyes. His eyes. A murderous stare nearly petrified the untouchable don. He decided to tell Leon the good news before he snapped. He placed both hands gently at the sides of his face, "I have news. I obviously heard about what you did to Mickey. Now, times are changing. The Foreillis, the De Salvas. They only let Italians in the family. Times are changing, and fast. Now, I'm taking a bold step here. You have balls, stepping up to a made guy. A man on his way to being a fucking Capo. And the blood of my father, God rest his fucking soul, flows in both of our veins,"

"Yeah," Leon said, waiting for Joey to finish.

"I need a favor. A few favors before you are a made guy. This not only benefits you. Luigi to. Luigi becomes Capo, and you will be a made guy. Anything you want. Now the other families say business first. Not in this family. Family comes before everything. With your help, Italian families can be at the top of the ladder again, just like the old days. No dragon loving-chinks, or street niggers. The Leone family. People with CLASS," Joey kissed both of Leon's cheeks, "We'll talk business later. Enjoy the party first,"

After an hour, Leon knew the main guys:

Joey Leone, Don. Loves cars, almost more than he loves women. Not the brightest bulb on the tree. But VERY street smart. Then there's the Underboss. Toni Cipriani. Fat fuck, loves (and constantly tries to win the attention of) his mother. Is easy to manipulate. This did not surprise Leon, since he let Luigi (who was only a made guy) sent a total stranger to pick his mother up from the airport. Then there's Luigi Goterelli. Made guy, almost Capo. Loves women. High energy, with anger issues. His personal bitch, Mickey Hamfists. Made guy. A brute, borderline retarded. Very protective of Luigi. 

Mickey and some other guys like Vince (a.k.a. Peanut, do to his allergic reaction to peanuts) did not stand by the Don's decision to let Leon be a made guy. 

Leon went to the bar. The same bartender. Glades, as Mickey referred to her, met eyes with Leon.

"So, Mister Dark and Handsome? Strawberry Vodka?"

"You read my mind,"

She gave Leon his favorite drink. Leon took his time. One of Joey's guys took his seat next to Leon. A young man. An errand boy with dreams of being one of the big guys. A kid about twenty years old, who's seen Badfellas to many times. "So, what's the matter? Running the streets with dirty niggers not your style, homey? I can't believe Sal put his Italian Stallion of a dick in some black whore,"

Leon was tired of it. His mom was not just some jigaboo. He turned towards the young man. "You say nigger one more time,"

"N-I-G-G-E-"

A fist impacted his face. Leon saw the young man squirm on the floor. He looked at Glades, "Put my drink on HIS tab,"

Luigi, Joey, and Leon were in Luigi's office. Luigi spoke first, "There's a SPANK dealer in Chinatown. Word on the street is that he's been supplying drugs half price to those sweet n' sour chinks. There making a profit while we are almost in debt,"

Joey looked at his brother. He knew he would do anything they asked. His mom was dying. He would do anything. "That's right. We need you to rough him up a little. Tell him to lower Leone prices, or he can spend more time with the Chinamen as sushi," 

_Sushi is Japanese. I guess I'm the smart one in the family. _"Where can I find him?"

"Didn't Luigi just say Chinatown?"

"Yeah. What does he look like?"

"The only black guy in Chinatown. Dreadlocks, dresses like a fuckin retard,"

"Alright,"

"You may rise up the ranks in no time, kid," Luigi said. 

Chinatown. A thirty-something man with dreadlocks. Leon approached the man. He had a terrible smell to him. Leon did not want to touch him. But how else would he submit? 

_Fuck. I can't believe it. I'm involved with the mob. And it doesn't bother me one bit…….._

"What you need?"

Leon was concentrated on his thoughts.

"Hurry up, nigga. What you need?"

Leon removed the handgun from the back of his pants. He grabbed the man by the dreads. He started to scream. His breath smelled like dead rats and sweaty ass-crack. Pedestrians turned their heads as if they didn't see a goddamn thing. 

_Don't fall in Liberty City. No one will catch you._

"I think it's a little unfair. What Leone's don't get this special discount?" 

"It ain't like that!"

"Then what?"

The man saw Leon's eyes. He spilled his guts, "A fucking noodle shop! They told me to lower the prices! I swear man! You take wet them, Leone prices will go lower than a fuckin two dolla ho!"

"Take me to the shop. Now! MOVE!"

The noodle shop was closed, but people were still inside. Leon knocked on the door for ten minutes. After growing impatient from the noise, an Asian man opened the door. 

"WE CLOSE!"

"We open," Leon said sticking the gun in the man's face. 

He grabbed the man by his hair and shoved him inside. He only said one word to the terrified man, "SPANK?"

"Tseng! In the back!"

Leon dragged the man to the back of the small joint. Three heavily tattooed men were playing five card stud. They stared at Leon and the man he held in front of him. "WHO IS TSENG?" 

One of the poker players stood from his seat and ran. Leon was about to chase him when he saw the other two men draw Uzis and fire through the man that Leon held in front of him. The once living man was now a bloody pulp riddled with bullet holes. Leon fired two shots, they both hit one of the men. One bullet impacted his skull. The other, his eye. Leon fired at the other man. A single shot to the chest took him out. Leon dropped the pulp and chased Tseng. He found Tseng in one of the back alleys behind the noodle joint. The idiot had run to a dead end. Leon shot him the kneecap. The bullet shattered the cartilage as chunks of the joint and sprays of blood erupted from the man's knee.

"AYAYAAYAHDYAAYA!!"

"SPANK! You never touch the stuff again! You get me!"

And with that, Leon left. He picked up the smelly SPANK dealer and drove him over to the SEX CLUB SEVEN to explain himself. Then he checked into a motel at the edge of town. He needed to be alone. He had killed two men tonight. They're faces would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life…….what had he become?

_At least I won't be angry for awhile…..my form of anger management. _


	6. Chapter 6: Here Comes the BOOM!

A/N: The Blista is the minivan from GTA III. Also Katie Zhan is one of Carl Johnson's optional girlfriends in GTA: San Andreas

Chapter 6: Here Comes the BOOM! 

8-ball took the money that his cousin handed to him. "Yeah. That's MORE than enough! How'd you get this?"

_Killed two men. Got another man who might have been innocent killed. _He thought back to the bloody pulp. Finally he answered, "A SPANK dealer. I got him to stop selling to the triads. Now the Leone's get it half price. Make the bomb,"

"It's already in Joey's limo! You were supposed to pay me afterwards!"

"WHAT? You didn't need the money for funding? You wanted me to PAY you when it wasn't required? YOU FUCKING PRICK!" 

Leon stormed out of 8-ball's place and got in his Kuruma. He drove to Joey's shop, hoping he was there. He didn't have time to ask 8-ball when he planted the bomb. He knew it was lethal, he knew he had to save Joey. If he died, and Toni became the Don, he could forget about his mother. Toni would never help him. 

A squad car was directing Leon to pull over. He was speeding. The dark gray Kuruma sped up, leaving the pig in the dust. The car still followed him though.

He arrived in front of the shop. The limo was there. Thank the fucking Christ. 

Leon ran towards the stretch. Damn his timing was perfect. Joey was getting in the back. Leon ran and grabbed him before he was completely in the car. 

"What the fuck? You backstabbing-"

Leon got to a three meter distance, slammed Joey to the ground and shielded him with his own body. The driver started the ignition, while some bodyguards were just stepping out of the back. 

_Here comes the boom……_

BOOM! The limo was blown, it spiraled in the air like a perfectly thrown football. The bodyguards halfway out of the car were thrown against the building like rag dolls. It looked like throwing bologna against a wall. There were obviously no survivors. 

If that wasn't bad enough, the squad car that had followed Leon arrived on scene, siren blaring. Leon grabbed Joey, forced him into the passenger seat, and took the wheel of his Kuruma. The sedan sped off as the cop followed. Leon faced Joey, making up a quick lie, "Fucking triads! When that fish head told me that they want they're SPANK back I gutted him like a fucking fish!" 

"Those Chinamen did this?"

"Who the fuck else? I had to come to check on you. I saw something under the hood of your car,"

The sedan was hammered to the left as the police car smacked into it. Leon fought back. The Kuruma hit the squad car, sending it into a passing Blista. The minivan tumbled over the police vehicle. The Blista was rolling along the road, as an empty taxi parked on the side of the street was smashed by the minivan. 

Leon drove the car over to the SEX CLUB SEVEN. Joey told him to make a turn to a PAY 'N SPRAY. Leon drove the car inside. Luigi paid a man inside the chop shop. No words were spoken. Men were all over the car. Leon could not even see what they were doing. The sedan's damaged door was replaced. The gray color was turned turquoise as paint was sprayed by machines from the ceiling. The plates were changed. That's it. A silent, thirty minute tune up.

"Go home, kid. Meet me at Toni's tomorrow. We'll sort this thing out,"

Leon was in his new blue Kuruma as his cell rang. He didn't bother to check the caller I.D.

"Yeah?"

"Leon! What? I'm not important anymore?"

"Katie? Baby, look, my mom is sick, and I got to take care of her. You know I'm busy. Sorry I forgot to call,"

"Whatever. C.J. would have called,"

C.J…….Katie always mentioned him when she was angry. Leon hated when she did that.

_Christ, "C.J. loved me. C.J. cared about me. C.J. just left me after we only dated for two weeks!"_

Leon never revealed his angry side to Katie before, "Then why don't you CALL him? That womanizer obviously loves you more than I do, right? I'M JUST AN ASSHOLE, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M ALWAYS THERE EVERY TIME YOU NEED ME! God forbid I should visit my sick mother!"

"Don't even try that! I see sick people everyday in the hospital!"

Katie was a nurse. "None of them are your FUCKING MOTHER!"

Leave it to Katie Zhan to be an emotionless bitch. Leon wondered why he even dated her. Sure she was pretty. Sure the sex was mind-blowing. But what else was there? It was that Leon was lonely and she asked him out. That was it. Leon then thought about what Helena Wankstien might be doing. Shooting her guns probably. She was Leon's best friend.

_I wish I could tell her how I feel. She loved my personality. My six-pack meant nothing to her. She wasn't impressed by muscles, she liked my sensitive, slightly feminine side. Damn, I couldn't even shoot a gun before she taught me how._

"LEON!"

Leonardo's thoughts on Helena were interrupted by Katie's constant blabbering.

"Yeah, I'm here,"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, repeat,"

"I said, sorry about my temper. I know you're having a rough time right now,"

"You don't know the half of it,"

"Look, I'm just going through a thing right now, at the hospital,"

"Okay," Normally Leon would ask what was wrong, but he honestly did not care.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, I'm stumped,"

"Well, C.J. was shot. Now he's in the emergency room,"

"Wow,"

"That's all you have to say?" Katie sounded mad.

"Yeah, I know I usually try to talk you through it, but I don't know C.J. I don't care. Why should I care? I hear enough about him everyday,"

"Well, he is about to die,"

"So is my mom,"

"Carl has more game than you,"

"So, I'm not a criminal. That's a bad thing?"

_Was it that I no longer wore baggy clothes? Was it that after I left Liberty, I started speaking right? Was it that my reggae collection replaced my hip-hop collection? Or is it because I'm a writer?_

"No, it-"

"Look Katie, I have to go, my mom needs me. I'll call you later,"

Leon hung up on Katie, the meanest nurse in San Fierro. 

_Unbelievable bitch! _

Leon stopped at a stop-light. A white guy dressed in black approached the car.

"Get out of the FUCKING CAR!" he roared as he pulled out a knife.

Leon stuck the handgun in his face. "Leave. Now,"

The man ran away from the car very quickly. 

_Fucking city. You can't go half a mile without getting carjacked. I miss San Fierro. _

Leon heard another ring from his cell. The caller I.D. read: 555 867 5362

"Hello?"

"Yeah, you Leon?" the voice was a redneck one.

"That depends on who this is,"

"Phil Cassidy. One of 8-ball's suppliers. Tyrell told me you needed some money. Since he's busy taking care of you mom, I guess you can pick it up,"

"Where are you?"

"PHIL'S ARMY SURPLUS in Rockford, at the edge of Staunton Island,"

"What's the catch?"

"You have to converse with me. I like meeting new people,"

"Okay…….."

_Great. I bet this guy's a fucking nut……_


	7. Chapter 7: Binge

Chapter 7: Binge

Leon found himself staring at an elderly bartender, wondering what the old man saw when he looked in his eyes. It had been a week since Leon saved Joey. Leon tried to contact his brother, but instead Vince "Peanut" told him to lay-low for awhile. Leon procrastinated seeing Phil about the money, he had no idea why. No that's not true, he knew exactly why. Katie had dumped him for Carl Johnson. Apparently C.J. was out of the hospital. All Leon could think about now was the song "Big Yellow Taxi."

_You don't know what you got till it's gone. _

_He wasn't sure how he felt. All he knew is that he needed another drink. Another sensation of sweet strawberry and bitter alcohol. Leon noticed a man eyeing him in the bar. He had dark brown, almost black hair, he wore a leather jacket and a pair of beige pants. There was a blank expression on his face. _

_Leon fixed his gaze towards the bartender, "Who's that guy?"_

"_Claude, a regular here. Don't mess with him, just let him be,"_

"_What? Is he dangerous?"_

_The elderly man leaned forward, his face centimeters away from Leon's, "You know Salvatore Leone? How he died in his limo? How they never got the sonafabitch dumb enough to kill him?"_

_The barkeep turned around and started polishing glass mugs. Leon looked at Claude. This was the man who killed his father, and Leon could not care less. His father was nothing but a rapist. Leon's cell rang._

"_Hey, Vince,"_

"_How you doin kid? Listen, that weapons dealer says he has some money for you. I told him you would see him tomorrow,"_

"_Yeah, thanks Peanut. Hey, thanks for payin my tab over at Luigi's place,"_

"_Forget about it. Hey I want you to meet some people later. They ain't connected, but they're stand up people,"_

"_Alright, later,"_

_Leon added Vince to his list of people to meet. Phil, Joey, and now Vince. An hour later Claude was out of the bar. The place was packed now. Leon couldn't help but eye-ball a pretty redhead, who was drinking all alone. She saw him staring. She approached the bar, taking the only unoccupied stool there. The stool next to Leon. _

"_So,"_

_Leon said nothing. He just forced a smile. The redhead met Leon's eyes. Her eyes were a deep blue like the ocean. The kind you want to drown in. _

"_You're the strong, silent type?"_

"_I guess you could say that,"_

"_You first time at this place?"_

"_Yeah. But its gotta be the best bar in Staunton Island,"_

"_Well, I'm not much of a bar-rat, I wouldn't know,"_

_Leon knew why she was here. The conversation was painful. It made him want to stop talking. He decided to spice it up by talking about the reason they were both here talking to one another. "You got dumped to?"_

"_Yeah," a smile widened around her perfect lips. _

"_Why would anyone do that?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Anyone who would want to give up those blue eyes is fucking retarded,"_

"_He obviously didn't like my eyes,"_

"_He's probably afraid of drowning in them,"_

"_What?"_

_The awkward conversation carried on for about two more hours. Or at least it felt that long. They were both now, stone drunk. Leon remembered her beautiful face, her beautiful half-naked figure. Her smooth, creamy skin. Her head deep in his chest. That's it. Nothing more._

_Leon opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a hotel room. And a very cheap one at that. The pretty redhead, was lying still. Leon tried to wake her. He then noticed her neck. A clean, smooth cut along her throat. Leon panicked. He then heard his cell ring. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"_

"_The Leones hate you. They've followed you here to frame you. Joey doesn't know. Yet,"_

_He recognized the voice, "Vince?"_

"_No, my name is Claude," _


	8. Chapter 8: Crusher Crush Her

Warning: VIOLENT DEATH SCENE!!

Chapter 8: Crusher (Crush Her)

Leon was already afraid of this "Claude" character. But he would never let it show.

"Well, Claude, why are you following me? Why are you telling me thi-?"

"8-ball told me to look after you. Consider me a guardian angel," the voice sounded as if it was recorded on a tape recorder and put in slow motion. Claude obviously wasn't using his real voice.

"Why don't they just kill me?"

"Vince doesn't like ending the lives of his enemies. He likes filling them with agony. I guess the redhead didn't know HER getting killed was part of his plan,"

"Peanut did this? SHE was in on this?"

The phone went dead. Leon had barely known Vince. But he was growing attached to the guy.

Leon looked over at the dead redhead at his side. She was stiff, pale, yet beautiful in death. A beautiful, innocent girl. An innocent soul. And Leon had to make sure no one would find her body. Leon used the sheets to wrap up the body, which was now a crimson stained figure wrapped in white. Leon headed towards the window. He was on the second floor. Peaking his head out of the window, he felt his gut turn into a knot. He felt his testicles tighten. He hated heights. More than anything. No cops outside. Good.

Leon looked at the wrapped up figure, thinking about how he was going to do this. He could throw the body out the window, but they would know that her throat was cut. He could leave her there, but he had read enough crime fiction to know that it would be traced to him. He'd have to sneak her downstairs without anyone noticing him. But he had to do other things first.

They would notice the missing sheets. Instead of making it look like a homicide, Leon made it look like a cheap couple that steals from hotel rooms. Leon took all of the towels, soaps, shampoos, and batteries to the remote. He then unwrapped the body and re-wrapped the stolen objects with the body.

On the nightstand were keys to a Bobcat pickup. Leon snatched them. He dragged the body out of the room, and since it was late, out of the building unnoticed. If he was in the right state of mind he wouldn't have taken a risk like that. But he was thinking quick on his feet.

THUMP! Leon but the body in the bed of the pickup. The pickup was on its way to Portland island, and Leon made a call.

"What man?"

"8-ball! Shit! I got a hot car. I need it to disappear! If I dump it in the river the cops will eventually find it!"

8-ball never asked to many questions. He didn't care about the situation Leon was in, "That junkyard by my place. There's a car crusher there. Mayor R.C. Hole made it automatic to increase recycling in '96. Just park it there and let the crusher do the rest,"

"Another thing: Why is the man who killed my father following me around?"

"Ha! You weren't soposta know. He's a friend of mine. Looking after you,"

8-ball hung up the phone.

Leon had to get rid of the body, he didn't have time to think about anything else. Leon parked the Bobcat at the junkyard, in front of a massive crusher. Leon stepped out of the car. He simply watched as the magnet picked up the truck. Then everything went straight to hell. A gurgled scream erupted from the bed of the truck.

Leon climbed up to the edge of the crusher, he opened his mouth in terror at what he saw. The redhead unwrapped the sheets and tried to scramble out of the truck bed. Leon jumped onto the edge of one of the crusher's hands as it started to close. Everything went silent. The sound of the crusher turned into silence as it entered Leonardo's ears. He reached his hand out to the girl. She reached out her hand as well. The two locked wrists, but something wasn't right. Leon went blank as he stared at the tattoo on the woman's shoulder. A spider eating a smaller spider. How did he miss it. Leon drooped her hand. He knew what this woman was. He didn't want to save her.

Black widow. Since 2006 they have been trouble in Los Santos and Vice City. A group of hit women that slept with the target, and later killed them by ripping out her throat with their nails. Leon remembered what Claude had said, "I guess the redhead didn't know getting killed was part of his plan,"

She was sent to kill him. Peanut had other plans. Vince. He was next on Leon's list….

Leon looked up at the top of the crusher that was supposed to close, but for some reason did not. Leon thought that it was probably broken, but it didn't matter.

The redhead clawed at the side of the crusher. The hands were closing in, smashing the sides of the pickup. The windshield exploded. Her screams grew louder. The hands closed in, destroying the truck, but leaving the Black Widow standing up clawing at the side of the crusher. She looked angry, not afraid. "KILL YOU," she muttered, before she died. Leon was about to throw up. The ends of each claw crushed her bones, pressing the sides of her head together before it crunched, expelling bone, blood, and brain.

_Good Riddance. You next Vince…… _


	9. Chapter 9: Peanut ButterJelly Time

Chapter 9: Peanut Butter-Jelly Time

Phil stared at the blank page of the laptop. He had no idea how to start his memoirs. He had led a VERY interesting life. Phil planned half of the book to consist of his time in war, the later his life of crime. But still, the laptop rested on the one armed man's lap. Phil breathed in the fresh air, or at least how fresh the air can get in Liberty, being one of the most polluted cities in the United States. Phil then noticed a turquoise Kuruma pull onto his property. He picked up the M4-Carbine that leaned up next to him with his good arm.

* * *

Leon exited the sedan. He needed a little firepower if he wanted to take on as many as half of the Leone's. But it was after the drive to Phil's that a thought hit him. Joey could be in danger right now. If they were after Leon, they were probably after him to.

In the distance, Leon saw a man in his early fifties approaching him. In the hand of the one arm he had, he held a machine gun. One that's probably illegal to have. A weapon that ended up on the streets thanks to the law's practical ignoring of Ammunation gun stores.

"Vic! Victor Vance!" the one armed man shouted.

"No! I'm Leon! Tyrell's cousi-" Leon paused for a moment, "brother!"

The one armed man dropped the gun to the ground, Leon was afraid the gun would accidentally go off as soon as it hit the ground. Luckily, it did not. Leon remembered Helena from San Andreas, not only his best friend, not only the woman he loved, but the woman in her late twenties who taught him how to shoot. Every time Leon dropped a gun, it went off.

"Are you Phil?"

"Yeah, your Leon right?"

"Yeah," Leon was a bit afraid of the man now. Was he crazy? Who the hell is Vic? And if that wasn't bad enough, Leon could not resist staring at the nub that was the man's left arm.

"You look like somebody I know. A lot thinner, lighter skin, more hair, but I'll be damned if you don't look just like him! What can I do you for?"

"You said to come down here and pick up some money. I know it has taken me a while but-"

"What do you need the money for?"

"My moth-"

"Come inside,"

* * *

Phil and Leon were seated inside a small building that looked like Phil's home. Leon sat in a chair and stared at the Confederate flag hanging in front of him. Across it were the words "HERITAGE NOT HATE"

He couldn't help but smirk. Phil looked in Leon's eyes, "You know you started a war,"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your brother told me everything. The Triads are at war with the Leone's. Danm you got yourself some problems,"

Leon already knew that. A dying mother, whom he hasn't visited in awhile. Half of the mob after him. And his half brother in danger from Triads and even fellow Leone's.

"Send the money to my big brother. I came here for weapons,"

"Damn, you get straight to the point don't you?"

"A shotgun might do,"

"Ha! Damn you remind me of Vic! I got some merchandise in the back,"

Phil showed Leon all of the shotguns he had. Of course, Leon chose the SPAS 12 model. A powerful weapon with only a little kick. One that a thin guy like him could handle.

"Tell me about Vic," Leon knew the guy was lonely. He wanted to start a conversation.

"Good guy. He sure as hell chose the wrong business though. Damn, my sister would always talk about marrying him. Vic became a mess when she died. He looked like you. Picture you on steroids, kid. Anyway it was his little brother I hated. I didn't even care when Tommy killed him,"

"Look. I got to go do something. I'll come back and talk later. How much do I owe you?"

"On the house, kid. On the house,"

The small building on the outskirts of Liberty was home to Peanut. It did not look like a home for a made guy, but Vince was a bomb maker. Like 8-ball, Vince was always laying low. Leon held the shotgun in his right hand, and knocked on the door with his left. Vince answered the door. Before Leon could utter a word the gun was kicked out of his hand. Vince looked shocked, "What the hell? I'm trying to lie low, kid! You show up at my door with a shotgun?"

"My bad,"

"Ha! I'm just bustin your balls kid,"

"You got something against me?"

"N-"

Leon sucker punched the man. Leon wanted a fist fight. An excuse to use the skills he picked up at his favorite gym in Los Santos. Although his San Fierro apartment was far away, it was worth the drive. The only gym in Fierro was a dojo. Leon preferred to box.

Vince stood up and threw a right hook, busting Leon's lip and brusing his cheek. Leon did not budge, he simply threw a left jab, left punch, then a right hook. Vince took every hit very well. He kicked Leon in his knee, grabbed him bay his neck and threw several left hand punches. Leon kicked the man in his groin, making him let go. Turning around he found the shotgun, grabbed it, and aimed it at Vince. The man froze.

"You don't want me made!"

"No Mickey don't want you made!"

"You were going to frame me,"

"It was Mickey!"

BLAM! Peanut's right leg exploded from his body in a crimson mist. Leon walked to his sedan and got out a jar of peanut butter he bought on his way. He took a huge glob in his hand. Vince squirmed as Leon sat on his stomach pushing the peanut butter in his face. He managed to get Vince's mouth opened. Leon stuffed the peanut butter down his thought. He stuffed more and more until Vince's face turned red and puffed up like a balloon. His eyes were bulging from his head. Then he was gone.

Leon wiped his hands on Vince's shirt, then his cell rang.

"Yeah,?"

"It's Toni. Joey wants you to meet us. I don't know how to say it, so I'll just say it, 8-ball is here, you should talk to him. You may not like what you here. We're behind Ammunation. Bring a piece,"

After Leon packed Vince's body in his trunk he sped towards Ammunation. Ten minutes passed and Leon was already staring at 8-ball, tied up in a chair with Joey and Toni standing next to him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Vice did not set you up," 8-ball mumbled. "It was me and Claude. Vince was competition. We needed him dead,"

"We saw him talking to a black widow. So we followed him," Toni explained.

Great. Right after he killed the guy.


	10. Chapter 10: My Brother's Keeper

Note: If you enjoy this story, go to  and look for my original noir story "Six Bullets" by Lorenzo D. under thriller. The protagonist of that story and this one are remarkably similar. 

Chapter 10: My Brother's Keeper

Leon wanted to shoot 8-ball right there on the spot. "And mom? Did she know you used me so you could take over all of the fucking gun running in town? Phil? Does he know about this?"

"Yes," the voice did not belong to 8-ball. Or any of the Leone's. A one armed man walked forward approaching Leon. In his hand was a Colt Python. Instead of aiming the over sized revolver at Leon or Toni or Joey, he pointed it at 8-ball. 

"Your brother reminds me of somebody. A good man. A man who does not disserve this!" he shouted, spilling saliva in 8-ball's face. 

BOOM! The loud noise was not from a gunshot, but from an explosion. Leon went blind. Not only out of sight, but also out of sound. A white light and a white noise filled the alley. After about a full minute of scrambling, everyone in the alley saw that 8-ball was gone. 

"Claude," Phil said, clenching his teeth together. He looked over at Leon, "We have to leave Liberty,"

"Why?"

"You killed a made man,"

"Who?" Joey declared.

"A Forelli," Phil lied before slipping in a surprisingly unnoticed wink at Leon.

"I can-" 

"I can take you to Vice, Leon. I know a guy there," Phil said interrupting Joey.

After about ten minutes of confirming that Leon was going to Vice, Joey and Toni went home. Leon was not sure he could trust Phil. But at this point the did not mind living or dying since the only person that even remotely cared about him was in Red County, San Andreas. And he knew that he was not going to talk to Helena for a long while.

Phil booked a flight from Francis International to Escobar International. The whole time, Leon was in a lethargic state of mind and being. There happened to be six flights from Liberty to Vice, one of the most common routes in airline history. Phil and Leon obviously could not sneak any weapons onboard. That is, before bribing security, of course. 

After about two hours, Leon began to see the palm trees and piercing sunshine that was Vice City. Great. Leon knew this was not a good city either. What Spank and Weapons are to Liberty, what Gangs and crack are to Los Santos, is what cocaine is to Vice. Leon was almost certain that he was going to die here. After a few deep breaths, he prepared himself for Vice City.


End file.
